Air Show
For the Coalition to Stop the Madness Air Shows in MAX (or Manga 9, but I'm mathing it to MAX), Angel and Gazzy decide to change things up - and show the Flock that sometimes you need to spice things up to keep things fun. ---- "Are you ready?" Angel whispered, slightly giggling. "Are you kidding?" Of course I am," Gazzy said. "I've got the supplies all ready." "Hand me my ribbons. You have all the charges set?" Angel asked. Gazzy carefully handed Angel two tightly wound coils of pink ribbon. "Here. Careful, you need to hit the button for it to detonate, but don't shake it too much." "You know I won't," Angel replied, attaching the coil to her shoes. "You have your part, right?" Gazzy patted his backpack. "All here. Are you ready to change the show?" "Yeah!" Angel shouted. They left the prep room and joined the rest of the Flock outside. "Are you kids ready?" Max asked them, patting Angel's blond curls. "Yup," Gazzy responded. Angel made the rest of Flock oblivious to Gazzy's preparations. "Good luck, everyone," Max said as they headed towards the launch pad. She had no idea what was coming. Ready? Angel asked Gazzy telepathically. Ready. Gazzy replied. Let's rock this show, Angel said, a smile alight her face. The Flock stepped into a pentagon with Max in the middle, holding Total. The whistle was blown and all six bird kids launched into the air, Max throwing Total above her. They gained altitude, leveled off, and then dived, Max first, then Fang and Iggy in unison, then Angel and Nudge, then Gazzy and Total. They fell until they could see the spectator's phone screens, and then rose up. Fast. You ready? Gazzy asked. You bet, Angel replied. On my mark. Three. Two, Gazzy chimed in. One! They screamed in unison. Angel pressed the trigger for her ankle ribbons, uncurling them. They flowed in the wind, followed by miniature fireworks exploding in a blaze of color. Red, white, blue. Nearby, the fireworks that Gazzy released detonated just as the Flock had leveled off. It was magnificent. "What in the world just happened?" Fang screamed, starting at exploding star-shaped lights. "Fireworks!" Gazzy and Angel shouted simultaneously. "Fireworks?" In an air show?" Max asked, sounding not mad, but truly curious. She flapped and banked right, obviously still following the choreographed flight plan despite the fireworks. The rest of the Flock followed in sync. "Aren't they pretty?" Angel asked. "Yeah!" Total screamed. "They were awesome!" "Hey," Fang said. "That was dangerous." "We made sure it wouldn't hurt anyone," Angel said. "We've been planning it for the past week." The audience was still oohing and awing as the lights faded. "There's one more thing," Gazzy said. "You ready to explain?" He looked expectantly at Angel. She nodded. "It'll be easiest if I show you." Focusing on the six minds around her, Angel show the Flock stacking one on top of each other, wing flaps in unison. They all scatter as fast as possible, detonating the fireworks in Gazzy's backpack. "That looked dangerous," Fang said. "How fast do I have to fly?" Iggy asked. "I won't be able to see it." "You can out fly it," Gazzy assured. "We had that all calculated." They quickly flew up, dived, then ended with a loop. "This show's almost over," Angel said. "Are you in, or not?" She focused on Max's mind, knowing she'd listen to her "voice." Let them have fun, she said in Max's mind. We're being paid to do this properly, Max thought furiously. In donuts, Angel bit back. Relax, Max, go with the flow. "Okay guys, let's do this!" Max exclaimed. "Yeah," the rest of the Flock cheered. That went quickly, Gazzy commented. I nudged Max a little, Angel said. They flew to tier places, a proud look alighting Angel's face. "On a count of three," Angel said out loud. "Three," Gazzy and Angel said together. "Two, one!" The seven of the scattered, Gazzy throwing the backpack and setting off the timer. As soon as everyone got out of the blast zone, the fireworks exploded, setting off a beautiful red-white-blue star. No one got hurt - just like they calculated. "Oh my God, that was awesome!" Iggy said. They all felt powerful shock wave that emanated from the blast. "That was actually really fun," Max said. "Great job, you two," "Now that's what you call an airshow," Angel said, flying back to the launch pad for some more donuts. Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate Air Show? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Gazzy and Angel